From Xing: Master and Servant
by Yun Min
Summary: From Xing to the end, she would always follow him, as he would always follow her. [30kisses Etabattle themes] [LingxRan Fan]
1. Lilac

Wordless Exchange: Eta #01 - Lilac

(Spoilers for volume 11)

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist is owned by the wonderful Arakawa-sensei.

* * *

Something was up; she could sense it in her very core. A feeling not unlike she got when she encountered the homunculi, their multiple souls, but there was a slightly different taste to it. Her automail felt heavy on her left shoulder – even though it had been six months, she had still not gotten used to the fact that her left arm was made of metal. 

A battle – she was sure of it, from the heavy blanket of tension and forboding in the air to the slight rumbling of the ground, the the amount of soul energy she could sense. It was close; not just the battle, but the end, of this war that she now knew had be raging for the last 1500 years.

"Go," her grandfather said when he noticed the look in her eyes. "Ling may need your help"

With these words, Ran Fan collected her knives and mask. She hesitated as she looked at the mask - should she wear it? Would Ling remember her face more or the mask that she had always worn? Wordlessly she tied the mask to her belt; she would put it on later.

As she left, her grandfather gave her a single flower, which Ran Fan recognised as a Lilac – the same flower her mother had held as she had lain dying, and the same flower that Ling's mother loved so much. He didn't need to speak – she knew that he wanted her to give it to Ling.

In the midst of that battle, Ran Fan almost despaired of ever finding Ling; between the swords, the alchemists and the bullets, she had enough of a job staying alive, let alone searching for the one she wanted to help.

It was only at the end she spied him; sword poised above a young boy, a flood of xingese escaping from his mouth. She was certain that there was a number of fairly explicit curses among what he said, and was grateful that no one could understand the language.

The exchange of the lilac was again, wordless, as many of their conversations had been. "I'm glad you're okay," were the words that eventually came tumbling out her mouth.

As they walked away from the battlefield, Ling gently entwined his fingers with Ran Fan. The lilac sat in his pocket – dedication to the woman who had saved him.

* * *

A/N: I quite like this one. There's no mention of LinGreed... Which I suppose should be there. Those of you who have read chapter 70 should know who the "young boy" is. 

As to a bit of background: I decided to do Ling x Ran Fan mainly because there simply isn't enough stuff with them out there (I know they're manga only characters, but still) . I chose List Eta/battle because I liked the themes, the overlying theme (battle) is easy to slot in, and for the life of me I can't imagine 30 instances between Ling and Ran Fan that involve a kiss. I hope you enjoy these 30 kisses alternate themes.


	2. Snapshot

**Looking into a life**

Eta #02 - Snapshot

Ran Fan sighed as she watched Ling pay for the item. Ever since they had come to Amestris, he had continually been enthralled by all the strange items in the shops, and took whatever time he could – that was, when he was not looking for the secret to immortality – to buy these strange gadgets.

The latest one, it appeared, was a device that took pictures; that was what Ling said it did anyway, a camera, he called it. Ran Fan was dubious as to whether it really could; she had seen the picture makers back in Xing, they had often taken weeks to produce an image. And here Ling was proclaiming that this little thing could create an image in seconds?

"Ran Fan, smile" came the voice of Ling Yao, positioning the camera ready. The young woman, who had looked up, ready to query Ling's comment, was met by a blinding flash of light (at least to her eyes). Not expecting it in the slightest, she fell backwards, slightly dazed. Ling, upon realising his mistake, quickly ran to his bodyguard, checking if she was okay.

It turned out she was completely fine; albeit a bit scared from the powerful light which had emitted from the small object, but fine nonetheless. In just the few minutes that Ling had had this Camera thing, Ran Fan had already grown to distrust it.

Ling deposited the camera in his pocket, where it lay for a fine while. Occasionally he drew it out his pocket, always careful to make sure Ran Fan didn't see it (she would probably destroy it if she did) and took a photo of his surroundings (more often than not the pictures included Ran Fan in them).

In the battle with Wrath, however, the camera fell from his pocket. There had been other things to worry about at the time, so he had not missed it.

When cleaning up the mess which had been left behind, Sergeant Major Fuery had come across the camera. He was almost certain that it was probably just another item left by a passer-by, but still, he decided to have the film developed to have a look at the photo's.

When Colonel Mustang saw them, he remarked upon the fact that they were remarkable snapshots into whoever had taken them's life; behind him, Hawkeye looked on the photo's and realised that they were taken by the Xingian prince who had been hanging around with the Elric brothers, though her superior apparently didn't notice that.

It wasn't just that she noticed though; It was the fact that Ran Fan was at the centre of each shot. After learning that Ran Fan had cut off her arm just to save Ling, she had been almost certain of the young bodyguards feelings for her master; now, she was certain they flowed in reverse as well.

A.N: Thanks to Dailenna for reviewing!


	3. The speed of Dark

**Nights in the Desert**

Eta #03 – The Speed of Dark

Both of them knew that they would never forget that time they had spent trekking over the desert from Xing to Amestris. Burning hot during the day, temperatures dropping to below zero at night, and the fact that it was so pitch black at night.

The darkness itself didn't worry them; it was just the speed that it came that did. It would start to get dark, which was then they often stopped for the night, and with several minutes, it was so dark that you couldn't see your hand in front of your face.

When they had been just on the outskirts of Xing, where the darkness didn't affect them, Ran Fan and her grandfather would spar every night, as part of her training. Occasionally Ling joined in, giving Ran Fan a taste of sword fighting.

There was one night, when they were slightly further out into the desert, having left Xing's border, that one of these harmless spars had turned into a full on battle. Not yet used to the speed at which the night came in, bringing the darkness with it, the battle had ran far and wide.

Fu had remained pretty steady – quickly he had seen that there was no point in chasing after his granddaughter, she was away with Ling, completely absorbed into beating him. Ling too, had been completely absorbed in the sparring, and had not noticed at all that he and Ran Fan were bringing their mini battle further and further away from where they had decided to pitch camp for that night.

Neither of them were prepared for the blackness of the night either. So, when it came down, both of them were completely lost, both unaware of the fact that they had drifted so far from camp and so far from each other.

Eventually, Ling found Ran Fan, though it was more that he tripped over her than found her. "Ran Fan, you okay?" he asked, as he heard the grunts of his bodyguard.

"Master Ling, next time, can you try not to fall over me?" was her reply.


	4. Unforgivable

**Pondering on meaningless actions**

Eta #04 - Unforgivable

Spoilers for volume 14 and minor spoilers for later on here folks. Also, do remember that Fullmetal Alhcemist is not mine. It belongs to the cow in underpants.

* * *

Ling thought he was doing the right thing when he told Ed not to shoot. He thought he was doing the right thing in letting himself become Greed and receiving the Philosophers stone. He thought that it would be the end to all his, Ran Fan's, and the entire nation of Xing's worries.

But, as he pondered inside his and the homunculus' body, he realised how wrong he had been. Maybe he was, in a way, immortal, and, in a way, had achieved his goal of obtaining a philosophers stone. However, even he had been around the homunculi long enough to learn that Homunculi were not immortal... they only were as long as their philosophers stone was still whole. And even that was useless; Ling had discovered that there was no way to use the philosophers stone apart from it's regenerative powers while it was still inside the body.

He would have kicked himself, had he had control of his body. He knew that Homunculi weren't immortal; he had heard of Colonel Mustang's battle with Lust, and how he had managed to take the homunculus down. Ling cursed heavily in Xingese – his mother, Ran Fan and Fu were always telling him he had to think things through carefully before doing anything. And here he had gone and made what was probably the greatest mistake in his godforsaken life.

Scratch that, he thought. My biggest mistake was dragging Ran Fan and Edward into my mess.

Ling knew that Edward wasn't much of a problem; he would have got involved in this no matter what. All Ling had gone and done was make it just the slightest bit harder for him to fully get rid of the homunculi, because, hard as Edward seemed, he still was a kid with very human emotions.

But Ran Fan... Ran Fan was different. When he had first told Fu of the fact that he was going to go to Amestris in search of the secret to immortality, he hadn't wanted Ran Fan to hear and go with him. None the less, she had found out, and had refused to stay in Xing with the royal court, instead choosing to brave the dangers of the desert to protect the one she called, "My Prince".

Her life was now ruined, Ling realised. He had done that to her. Ran had cut off her arm, just to try and save him... she was probably somewhere in Amestris waiting for him to come back. Hopefully she might still be under the care of Colonel Mustang and his Lieutenant.

Somehow, he had to get a message to her. Knowing Ed, he probably wouldn't have informed her that Ling was now a homunculus (even Ling could see that Ed wasn't quite that stupid. Ed knew how the young woman would react).

Sitting there in the dark, Ling realised one thing. What he had done to Ran Fan was unforgivable.

Sitting there in the dark, he realised another thing; he was going to send her a note.

* * *

When Ran Fan's grandfather learnt that she had been unable to protect Ling, he had been furious. Over the weeks without Ling, though, he had come to understand that it was not her fault, and there was nothing she could do about it.

Both of them worried about their emperors declining health; with Ling, one of the main contenders for the throne, out of action, and Mei Chan, in Amestris as well (though Ran Fan was still deciding whether this was a good or bad thing), and several of the emperor's other sons out to look for cures for their fathers declining health (Fu had shook his head as he told Ran fan this: it was obvious he didn't approve), there was no clear sucessor to the throne (the eldest prince was curently out at sea, and was unaware of how bad his fathers health had gotten).

But, Ran Fan thought, as she sat high on the rooftops; there was nothing she could currently do. Not with her left arm cut off.

Those who saw her thought she was particularly odd; she was in Rush Valley, the Automail capital of Amestris and yet still, she was missing a limb. Some people put it down to the fact that she looked young, others assumed she didn't have the money, but among the younger inhabitants of the town, she was generally thought of as a weirdo.

Their had been odd times when she had wandered down the streets, looking for an automail mechanic which had no connection with the young Winry Rockbell. So far her search had been fruitless, other than her learning that the younger population of Rush Valley were idiots.

If her grandfather hadn't been so immersed in trying to locate Ling and think what they could do, Ran Fan would have moved on from this area long ago. She was however thankful that her grandfather had allowed them to remain in Amestris; she knew that his original plan was to go back to Xing and make sure Empress Yao was all right.

Although news from Central travelled slowly to the town (which was unexpected, giving the amount of trade which passed through Rush Valley everyday), Ran Fan did har things which were unsettling. There had been no news from Ling apart from the note he had sent her, but there was a fair bit about the Elric brothers now being in the North, the Crimson Alchemist being back in action, and rumours of movement in the Military.

Sighing, Ran Fan looked out once again across the town. How was she still okay, still free to see this world, while her prince was captured, having to lurk somewhere in the shadows? Although she knew all well and good that there was nothing she could have done, she still couldn't forgive herself.

She considered her actions unforgivable.


	5. Denial

**Eta #05 – Denial**

Not willing to be beaten

Disclaimer: Do I look like a cow? (actually, you wouldn't know that) Anyway, I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

Ling Yao was the twelth son born to the emporer of Xing.

Being a prince, he of course had to be protected. There were many assasins out to kill the Xingese princes just so that the land would not be ruled by an emporer, or various other reasons. At the time of Ling's birth, his mother requested Fu, who had looked after her when she had been younger, to look after the child.

The royal family were keen that Ling learnt how to fight, as were the Yao clan. While Ling trained day in and day out with out stuffed dummies and targtes, Fu noticed that the boy was not getting any practice against a real target.

Which was why he brought his grandaughter into the picture. Ran Fan was slightly taller than Ling (he complained about this, of course, especially when he found Ran Fan was a few months younger than him) and like him, had been training since she was very young.

A sparring match was set up between the two youngsters; neither of them won though.

Ling's mother, the emperess, laughed when she saw the disgruntled look on Ling's face. "She's just a silly little girl. How could I manage to not beat her?" he complained as his mother took him inside to tidy him up.

"Look," she said, "It could have been worse, she could have beat you,"

"That's never going to happen," the younger Ling protested violently as his mother tried to get him in the bath.

A ten year old Ling met his sparring companion outside the palace. At the advice of Fu and the Royal guards, who had said the palace would be in ruins in a matter of days if Ran Fan and Ling were allowed to continue sparring there, the couple were now allowed outside the palace to do their spars.

Which, more often than not, turned into mini battles.

Or, if they could get enoguh people together, full blown battles.

This time, however, there were only Ling and Ran Fan there. Out at the edge of the city, for the first time, Ran Fan managed to corner Ling, beating him in the process.

Ling tried with all his might to forget this day, when Ran Fan had beat him so easily (yes, so she had beaten him several times since then, but he didn't seem to care about those). Which was why he was particuarly sore when Edward asked if Ran Fan had ever beat Ling.

"Of course not," he said confidently.

But both Ran Fan and Fu knew that he was just in denial.


	6. Road Trip

**Eta #06 Road Trip**

In our younger days; we went wandering

As Ling stood in the old shack, looking at the injured Ran Fan, he didn't see the point. Why had she cut her left arm off? He knew she was dedicated to what she did; all the other guards had said they had never seen a young warrior work so hard, but still, why?

They had come a long way together: from there earlier childhood days running about the Yao houses, to his days watching her out in the palace courtyard, devotedly training, to that trip across the desert...

Nothing in their lives had bound them so closely as that trip had. Both were completely unprepared for what the desert had handed them. Fu, who had made the trip a few times before with other members of the Yao clan, wasn't so bothered, but for Ling and Ran Fan, the desert crossing had been absolute agony.

And back in Xing Ling had actually been looking forward to the trip; thinking it would be nice and fun, like the trips he used to take over the country with his mother and sometimes the emperor. "A road trip" he had once called it, when bragging about it slightly to his younger half brothers.

It was unfair. Back when he was only two or three, his grandmother would take him on her lap, and say that life wasn't fair. It had seemed like a fair point.

But now, looking at Ran Fan, arm still freely bleeding, (though both Dr. Knox and the Lieutenant were doing their best to help her) he sighed. Ling's stupid decisions had got Ran Fan hurt... again.

There had been one time, back when they were still younger kids, that Ling had ran off to goodness knows where. Though there was an official search party being organised, Ran Fan, for some reason, had decided to go and look for Ling on her own.

Out in the big city, Ran Fan easily got lost. She wasn't used to the massive walls and winding streets, having lived inside the Yao's house and the palace for most of her life. Consequently, she had ended up in some back alleyway, with no idea where she was, and night time fast approaching.

It was just her bad luck that some older foreigners had come down that alleyway that night. Although Ran Fan wore both the crest of the Yao clan guards and the Emperors guards, neither of the guys knew what they meant.

They had been heavily drunk, and hadn't taken to kindly to the fact that there was a young girl in the way. Ran Fan was trained in self defence, but all of the guards said she was better at defending another with some sort of weapon. As Ran Fan hadn't wanted to be arrested for carrying her knives around, she had left them back at the training ground.

Luckily for her though, it was at that moment that Ling decided to show up. What he was doing down one of he back alleyways, Ran Fan never found out. When she had asked him where he had disappeared off too, he had just replied, "A road trip,".


	7. A Perfect Moment

**Eta #07 A Perfect Moment**

Confessions of love of on a battlefield

Short and sweet, but cute. I don't think this ones really meant to be long. No spoilers, and remember that I don't own Fma.

There had never been a "perfect" moment for Ran Fan and Ling to confess their feelings for one another.

Ever since they had been children, they had never been left alone in each others company long enough to say what they felt, (and on reflection, the circumstances often hadn't been very pleasant either).

If they had been asked about it before, both would have said that the middle of a battle was no place to confess that you love someone.

It was in the midst of a battle that they had confessed they loved each other though.


	8. Fabrication

**Eta #08 Fabrication**

Away to Xing, but I still don't believe you

Spoilers for volume 14 and possibly onwards (because even though I looked up the chapter for referance, I can't remeber what it was) And remember, I don't own.  


A scrap of silk lay in Ran Fan's hands as she stared out of Dr. Knox's window. Her fingers ran across it, as if it could bring back some trace of Ling; wherever he was. In hermind she knew she was deluding herself, she knew the true meaning of the message.

"I have the philosophers stone" scrawled in the characteristic rough loose handwriting of Ling. The fact that it had been in Xingese had been enough for her – she and Ling remained certain that they were about the only people still in Amestris, and definitely the only people in Central, who could read and write the Xingese characters.

Ran Fan had tried asking Alphonse what had happened to Ling; she had literally screamed at him. But he just stood there, refusing to answer her question. Edward hadn't been any help either.

Part of her still didn't believe that Ling was trapped somewhere, unable to come and help her. Part of her wanted to believe that all of it was a fabrication; a lie, a dream, and she would wake up back in Xing with young master by her side and the emporer in full health.

Ran Fan had learnt long ago that there was no point in creating that fabrication arounds oneself, it was pointless; never achieving anything. Now, in this world where she didn't know what to believe, she believed only in the fact that one day Ling would come back.

When Fu had arrived, part of that hope that Ling would return and everything would be okay dissapeared; shattered by her grandfather's harsh words. Dissapointed in her, he had told her that the two of them had to return to Xing; if Ling couldn't be there, at least his guards being there would mean that absolute disgrace was not brought on the boy.

As Ran Fan looked back over the Amestrian city, she knew she would be coming back; to fight in that final battle to bring back Master Ling. But for now, she knew her duty was to return to Xing with her grandfather, to let go of any personal feelings or grudges she might still bear in Amestris.


	9. Mechanical

**Eta #09 Mechanical**

Still looking; Still Searching

_Disclaimer: __I don't own Full Metal Alchemist, or any of the chracters in it._

_Hey, sorry for the wait! I was never really happy with this one, and kept wanting to tweak it. I'm still not quite happy with it, but I think you guys deserve an update. That and the fact that I have school tomorrow has kind of kicked my ass into gear. (Also, 30 Kisses are doing a big clear up, and I think it's almost been a month since I last posted... eek!)_

Ran Fan hated being so useless – Ling was probably in danger, and in need of her help. But no, she was stuck on the very border of Amestris, looking for someone who could give her an automail arm.

She knew why her grandfather had declined Edward Elric's offer to introduce them to a mechanic – there was no reason to bring anyone further into the mess than they already were. She saw his reasoning in that; after all, her grandfather did prefer being independent, not relying on others.

One of the things she found strange about this whole automail business was that almost all of the mechanics (and especially those who were well trained in their craft) were based in the east. Rush Valley, of course, contributed to this, but there was no reason why all the shops had to be in the East.

Up ahead was another Automail shop – Ran Fan reckoned it was the fourth or fifth one she had seen since she had left Rush Valley a week ago. She hesitated outside; she had quickly learned that some of the mechanics were quick to pounce on anyone who was missing a limb of any kind. However, she pushed open the door, and went inside.

The Interior was fairly typical, nothing unexpected, nothing new, nothing different, nothing to distinguish it from the other automail shops of the east. Examples of designs were up on the walls, mechanical parts were displayed, a toolbox lay at one side and there was a curtain across a door at the other end. Closer inspection informed Ran Fan that not even the parts were anything special – she recognised the name and make from her time in Rush Valley.

There was no one in the shop, which came as a surprise and a relief. Most automail shops usually had someone there – seeing as people coming in for emergency repairs were quite common – and then there was the fact that automail was expensive and there had been quite a few people stealing it lately, though Ran Fan couldn't see the point in doing so. After all, Automail had to be specially made for each person – why would anyone want something that didn't fit properly?

"Hello, child," Ran Fan turned around instantly at the sound of the voice, her hand instinctively reaching for the knife which rested at her belt. There was just a woman standing there, looking slightly worn; Ran Fan suspected she was the mechanic who ran the place. "Looking at the automail?"

"Yes," Ran Fan replied. She had learnt that it was good if you told the mechanics that you appreciated their work – they were less likely to try and whack you with one of their wrenches. Ever so slightly, she turned to get a better view of the one cabinet, and in doing so exposed her loose sleeve.

"You're missing an arm? At such a young age too!" the woman exclaimed. It was painstakingly obvious to Ran Fan that the woman didn't receive much in the way of young customers, but that might have been ordinary. Edward Elric was an exceptional case after all. "How did you lose it?"

Ran Fan deliberated over telling the woman the truth – it could put her in danger – but on the other hand it could cause her no harm whatsoever. "I lost it in a battle, protecting someone precious to me,".

"Tough luck," the woman said. Ran Fan was glad that the woman didn't really seem to care about the precisely how she had lost the arm – the vague description seemed good enough for her. "You looking for an Automail replacement?"

Ran Fan wondered about answering the question – would it be safe or not? "Kind of... One of my friends has automail, and seems to use it well,"

"You need to make up your mind. And when you do, this shop'll always be here," the woman replied.

Ran Fan breathed a sigh of relief as she exited the shop. At least the woman hadn't immediately tried to persuade her with promises of all the brilliant designs she had.

She moved on, still roaming the eastern border. Her grandfather was supposed to be meeting her soon, hopefully bringing news of what was going on... and maybe news of what Ling had really gotten himself into.


	10. Puppet on a String

**Eta #10: "Puppet on a String"**

We are still on a quest; but we hope it will end soon

_Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist_

_Because I haven't updated in a while, I will give you people a second drabble. This is probably one of my favourites so far. On another note, I only have 20 more to go. Thanks to everyne who's read, reviewed. alerted and favourited. I'm off to bed as soon as I post this. Oh, and spoilers fro volumes 14/15, and this is slightly AU (because it seems a much to happy ending)  
_

Ran Fan and Ling were finally back in Xing, just on the outskirts, but still, they were finally back in Xing. All around them they could hear there native tongue being spoken, something they were not used to after a year in Amestris, where there was no one who could speak their language. (That wasn't quite true, and both of them knew it,but the only ones who could speak the language were those who were Xingian themselves)

No one had recognised them yet; which was a good thing from Ran Fan's point of view. Not only did she not have her Kunai on her (they had been left back in Amestris in the care of Winry Rockbell), but it would also mean having to explain what she and Ling had been doing in Amestris (which was, let's face it, not the best story to tell)

So for now, the two of them just walked around town, Ling holding Ran Fan's hand. It was just a small place, with very few shops, but the two of them were content just being there, still without anyone bearing over them, anyone commanding them to do anything.

Because, truly, that was what there time in Amestris had been. Even from the start, the search for the Philosophers stone, to Ling becoming one of the homunculi, to Ran Fan's departure from known sight, there had been someone behind it.

Ran Fan hadn't known it at first, but in there trip back across the desert to Xing Ling had told her everything; why he had gone to Amestris in search of the philosophers stone. The truth of it was that his mother, Empress Yao, had asked him to – she had feared for him and her when the current Emperor died, and had therefore, in despair, thought that her and her sons only hope for survival was the philosophers stone, and so had sent her son on a quest to find it.

Of course, Ling had done as asked. A Xingese child obeyed its mothers orders without question. And even if his mother hadn't ordered him, he had been thinking of going anyway. To Amestris that was. The legend of the Philosophers stone had not weighed quite so heavily in his mind as his mothers; even as a child, he was more interested in the Philosopher from the West.

The second instance, of Ling and the Homunculi. Ling had willingly taken in the Philosophers stone. It was only after that that he had realised that he was being used; used by Greed, used by Father, used by anyone else who could get near him. In those brief moments when he was truly in control, his mind would only think of Ran Fan and the danger he had put her in.

The departure of Ran Fan was complicated as well. Her Grandfather had decided that there was no reason for Ran Fan to stay in Amestris any longer, and had proposed for her to go back to Xing. Here Ran Fan had faced a torn decision... in leaving she would be betraying her prince, leaving him alone in this strange country (Ran Fan refused to count Ling's younger sister as company), but by staying in Amestris she would be disobeying her Grandfather.

Her decision was made based on two things. One, that she could see her Grandfathers point that she was no longer any use without her arm. Two, Ling was not there to see her betrayal, yet her grandfather would be. So she decided to go with her grandfather.

Looking back at these events, both of them saw terrible things. Behind each of the things that they had done (and these examples were but a sprinkling), there had been someone in control, a "puppetmaster" if you will.

But just for now, they were free. There were no longer the strings attached, it was just the two of them, walking side by side, in bliss.

However, when tomorrow came, the strings would once again be attached to the young warrior and her prince. Even so, tomorrow had one purpose. To truly free themselves from the grasps of everyone.

To no longer be, "puppets on a string".


	11. Skin Deep

**Eta #11: Skin Deep**

I'll battle an Empress for you.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist._

_I enjoyed writing this one. It's got a considerably more amount of LingFan in that most of these drabbles have had, even the teensiest bit of fluff. I think this is also the longest one so far. Oh, and minor spoilers for volume 14. _

Out in the courtyard of the Royal Palace, one of the young princes stormed around in a huff. The last time the young prince had done so, he had been ten. He was now seventeen, and perfectly capable of looking after himself, which was why none of the servants had come out and tried to calm him down, like they all had when he was ten.

His trusted guard, Ran Fan, stood at one side. She had long since given up trying to follow his pacing round the courtyard; it was just a waste of energy. And she knew Ling wouldn't leave the Palace. He had grown up a bit since his childhood.

She didn't know quite what had gone on between the Prince and Empress Yao, his mother. All she knew was that he had gone in there, wanting to ask his mother something, and had come out ten minutes later in the foul mood he was now. For a moment she suspected that Greed might have risen again, but when Ling started cursing in Xingian under his breath... well, she was faced with the fact that it was Ling.

Staring at Ling, Ran Fan did wonder why just what had happened between the Empress and him that had made him so angry. There was a nagging thought at the back of her mind that the fact that Empress Yao had refused to let her, a guard, into her chambers, might have triggered Ling's mood (well, when she had said it, the look on Ling's face had almost out done Edward's when someone called him short... but in a slightly different way).

As she continued to watch him, she resigned herself to the fact that Ling would probably tell her later – once he had calmed down, and they were both out of the sight of the Royal palace (where one never knew who could be listening) – he would tell her everything.

* * *

Ling uttered yet another string of curses from under his breath. In some ways he was glad it was Ran Fan who was with him, not some other guard, who would have probably reprimanded him severely for using such curse words (and then sneakily asked what the Amestrian ones meant). But, as luck would have it, it was just Ran Fan who stood there, and she had heard all of Ling's language before, and was not bothered in the least by it. 

It was all his mothers fault – he wondered what sort of nonsense his three older sisters had jammed into her head while he had been gone. Probably the other Empresses had had something to do with it. No matter how dastardly his older sisters were, they couldn't have set this entire thing in action by themselves.

No matter how much they hated Ran Fan.

* * *

It was late dusk when the two of them snuck out from the palace. Dark enough for them not to be seen, but yet still enough light for them to be able to find their way. Both of them knew the route to where they were going by heart though, so it didn't really matter. 

They were making for a small shrine on a hill, where the two had often played together when they were much younger. In the summer time, it would be covered with tiny red flowers; both of them had memories of the vividness of those flowers, Ling in particular, as he could always remember the sparkling glow of them intertwined with Ran Fan's hair.

The old shrine was abandoned; no one was certain quite how old it was, or even why it was there. Ling had his own theory that it had been one of the temples before the Philosopher from the West came, but most insisted it was newer than that. But it was abandoned, and no one visited it, which was what counted.

Up on the hill in the old shrine, the two of them felt safe, as there was no one around who could overhear their talks to each other.

"So Ling," Ran Fan asked. Ling seemed alert when she asked this, previously, he had seemed to be falling asleep on her shoulder. He let out a small "hmm?" as he ran his hands through her hair. "What were you so infuriated about earlier?"

Ling stopped running his fingers through Ran Fan's hair, and paused for a few seconds. "Do you want to hear the whole story?". There was a wearisome tone to his voice, which Ran Fan noticed, and she considered saying no, but her curiosity got the better of her.

"Fine" Ling said, running his fingers once again through Ran Fan's soft, silky hair.

"It started off like any other conversation between me and her, Mother asking how I had been and all. But then she started saying I looked awfully pale, and the next thing I know she's blaming it on Fu and you," The reason for Ling's paleness was not mistreatment, or malnurishment, or anything to do with that. It was just from the sheer force he needed to suppress Greed inside of him.

"It didn't take long before I cracked. Even my mother does not badmouth my guards like that. And after I had yelled at her, she started saying things like there was no worth in caring about servants, that they are useless. It was then that I told her of my intentions to marry you,"

Ran Fan didn't gasp at this. Ling had already told her that he wanted to marry her – twice, in fact. Once in the middle of the final battle, when Greed had also been wrestling for control, and then again when the two of them were making the journey back to Xing. She had said yes both times.

"She lost it then. I wasn't totally unexpecting this – my entire decision to marry you is kind off radical when you consider the history of Xing. But Mother went further than all that lot. She said you weren't "worthy of the prince of Xing" and how you were a "poor, lowly, servant girl who only got her job because of her family connections" and even referred back to earlier, "a girl who couldn't even do her job right". I knew I had to be careful here – Greed was wanting to rise up you see,".

"So what did you say in response?" Ran Fan muttered from her comfortable spot in Ling's arms.

"That you were better than any of the girls that I had seen. All those clan offerings – I've seen them, and not one of them is as attractive as you are. And all those qualities Mother says they have aren't worth anything. They're only skin deep. But you, my little princess, possess all the good qualities of life. I love you because of who you are, and the fact that everything you do, you whole heartedly believe in,"

"None of your qualities, not even your beauty, are skin deep," he finished. "They're all buried deep in your heart, and that makes you special,".


	12. Reach for the Stars

**Eta #12 Reach for the Stars**

Remembering Happier Days

_Sorry for the lack of updates. I have exams coming up, and a cold so that's part of the reason why. This theme was also giving me a bit of trouble (and actually, it wasn't cause the song kept playing in my head) Anyway, I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. This takes place in chapter 51, but I don't think there's any real spoilers. There's also a bit of EdWin in here._  


"I wonder if we'll ever get out of here alive," Ling pondered. Besides him, Edward was still working on trying to cook one of his shoes, thoguh it didn't seem to be working.

Looking up, Edward replied, "Of course we will. We just have to persevere, that's all. Now do you want to eat or not?". He stirred the pot which the shoe was in. Ling just sighed.

"I wonder if I'll ever see the stars again?" Ling said to himself after a few minutes.

"Ling, stop being so pessimistic"

"You know, Ed, Ran Fan and I used to stare at the stars for hours when we were younger. We used to say that when we were older we'd go to them, and live among the stars. It all seems so silly and irrelevant now. I wonder what Ran Fan would do if she was here now... she'd probably yell at me for giving up...".

Still stirring the pot that held his shoe, Edward looked on at his friends rantings. He seemed to think he was insane, but he really wasn't.

And looking back, Edward realised he had done the same thing with Winry when he was younger.


	13. Filthy Tainted

**Eta #13: Filthy; Tainted**

You won't die for me.

_Sorry for no updates for the past week. I had to attend a funeral, and then had mock exams. Anyway, two very nice reviews landed in my inbox curtursy of angelgrl, and that was enough to persuade me to get off my lazy ass and write an update for you guys. So hope you enjoy. (And somehow, I managed to break a hairstick while doing this. I'll have to get the superglue out tomorrow)_

_ I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist - Arakawa-sensei does. This also takes place in the events of volumes 11/12 (I can't remember which one! Ahhh!) so spoilers for that. And I must learn how to write fluffy LingFan... _  


The rench of the sewers was almost unbearable. Still, there were worse things – like Ling's cooking when it went wrong – that could be smelt. Now was not the time to be worrying about the stench of the sewers either, especially as Ran Fan lay there, one arm missing, covered in blood.

Maybe her Kunai were sharp enough to make a clean cut, but that didn't change the fact that her arm was bleeding freely. Her warrior clothes were stained with blood. And there was not only the blood, but also the filth the clothes had acquired from their battle with Bradley.

There was no question about it. Ling had to do something. Without even thinking, he stripped his jacket off, the one his mother had given him for his fourteenth birthday, and wrapped it around Ran Fan. When she realised what he was doing, she tried to protest, but her strength was failing her.

"Ling... don't worry about me. Get as far away from Bradley as you can...".

Ling ignored his guards mumurings. He had never been able to stand it when Ran Fan had gone into "it's all my fault" mode; she shouldn't have to blame herself. "I'm not leaving you here, Ran Fan. I'm going to get help,". His arms encircled Ran Fan, keeping her on her feet, trying to position her against the wall so she would have as little effort as possible to keep on her feet. And when he was certain that Ran Fan was safe, he left.

"I'm not letting you die for me Ran Fan,"


	14. Once more, with Feeling!

**Eta #14: "Once more, with feeling!"**

Battle between two brothers.

_'Cause I kinda promised Last Alchemist Standing I'd have a chapter up tonight, here it is. I thought the theme would be really difficult (that and it sounds like a Yu-Gi-Oh quote) but this thing wrote itself once I got going. I think ti's one of my favourites, because it's just pure LingFan fluff. I really hope you enjoy reading this one, it's certainly one of my favourites. The last line of this maybe one of my favourite fanfiction lines I've ever written. And, before you forget, I don't own FMA._

_A big thank you to all my reviewerrs who persuade me to get off butt and write these. _

Ran Fan watched the young prince in training. Up against his elder brothers, he really had absolutely no chance, but he tried anyway. And Ran Fan had to admit, Ling was doing a pretty good job of holding his own.

"Come on Ling!" she yelled. It wasn't really her place to, but Ling had asked her to come and watch and cheer. Why, Ran Fan wasn't quite sure, as surely Ling had known from the start that he was going to get badly beaten – and on previous bouts against his brothers, he had made a point of not letting Ran Fan watch. Not that that had stopped her...

Maybe it was because last time the two of them had sparred, she'd beaten the pants off him, testing out a new move her grandfather had taught her. Unlike Ling's other defeats, he had taken that one surprisingly well. Now, it appeared, he was trying to show Ran Fan that he could fight properly (but why he couldn't just challenge her again and beat her, Ran Fan would never know...).

After a few more minutes of sparring with his elder brothers (which equated to a few more minutes of getting his butt kicked), Ling seemed to be wanting to take a break. His brothers, however, didn't seem so willing to let the poor prince have a break.

"Now come on younger brother..." one of them said. He had a tone in his voice which definitely meant he was teasing Ling, even if the young prince didn't seem to notice.

Another one joined in. "Giving up now then are we?" Ling started to look annoyed, glancing quickly at Ran Fan with a "Get me out of this!" look. Unfortunately, his brothers caught the glance. "Especially with your little guard watching. How will you ever live it down?"

Even Ran Fan, far away as she was, was starting to get annoyed. But she wanted to see how Ling dealt with this one. After all, she wouldn't always be there to bail him out.

Ling seemed to blush slightly at the very mention of Ran Fan. The brothers caught that as well. "Come on Ling. Whoever wins this next bout gets to kiss that pretty little guard of yours,".

At this comment, Ran Fan felt very angry. How dare they include her in their childish games? There was nothing she could do – even if she did whip their asses, she'd get a stern talking to by someone.

Although by now Ling was blushing furiously, he seemed to except the challenge. "Sure! I'll try this again, one more time!". He picked up his sword – the one weapon Ran Fanhad never managed to beat him wielding and prepared for battle.

It didn't last long. Ling wasn't concentrating, his thoughts still on Ran Fan, and that made it easy work for his brother to over power him. Ling had lost.

"Bad luck brother. Try and put all your heart into it next time. Now, I guess I get to kiss that pretty guard of yours" the brother said, handing his weapon to another of the brothers. Ran Fan prepared herself – there was no way she was going to let Ling's older brother kiss her.

Ling's brother – totally unsuspecting any resistance – was down and out for the count when he reached Ran Fan. That move that her Grandfather had taught her was really coming in useful.

"What...?" the brother managed to say before Ran Fan turned and walked towards Ling.

Planting a kiss on the young princes cheek, Ran Fan said, "That's for trying your hardest"

And when Empress Yao came out, she wondered what on earth had managed to put such a shade of red on her sons face.


	15. All the Aces

**Eta #15: All the aces**

Finally, a victory.

_I'm missing out on valuable sleep which I probably need for tomorrow to write this for you guys. But your reviews which popped into my inbox really inspired me. I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter! For this one, I tried something slightly different from normal in the way I write. I've used lots of _simple sentences_, which I need to use more of – and yet this hasn't come out sounding like something which a toddler should read._

_Hope you guys enjoy this one – and I don't own FMA remember. Oh, and if anyone can suggest to me a card game which is won by having all the aces (I couldn't think of one, and google didn't turn up anything) than I will write you a fluffier drabble using the same theme._

_ (2) Sorry guys - thought I had posted this one! Here it is in all its glory. Hope you enjoy!  
_

Ling stood there. The heavy pants of his breath could be heard clearly. The entire room was silent, waiting for Ling.

In front of him, Father stood with a look of amazement on his face. He could not believe what he was seeing. This had never happened before. How could this boy, this insignificant little prince, break free of the homunculi's power – his power?

Ling smirked. "It wasn't that hard you know," he said, thoroughly enjoying his victory. "I just had to play all the aces,".

And that was Edwards que to strike.

And as Edward did so, Ling turned around to catch the gaze of his guard. He smiled at her.

Guess what? Ran Fan smiled back.


	16. Drug

**Eta #16 Drug**

The Philosophers Stone

_Sorry for not updating in ages guys. I was having a tricky time figuring out this one, and then had writers block. I'm stil not completely happy, but I've kept you guys waiting for long enough. In future, please prod/pm/review/stalk me if it's been more than a week. Maybe I'll get more done. I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, it belongs to Hiromu Arakawa. Kind of spoilery up to volume 14, but not really, so read at your own risk. (Or la la la andcover your eyes. That's what my friend did when my other friends bullied me into telling them spoilers (well, se covered her ears)) _

_ Oh, and it's half term as well, which either means I write loads or nothing. We'll have to wait and see which one happens.  
_

Throughout her journey with Ling, Ran Fan had always wondered what exactly the Philosophers stone was. Apart from it being something of incredible power, in Xing nothing else was know about it.

So what exactly was it?

For the Elric brothers, especially Edward, it was something they had begun to seek for redemption. To gain their bodies back – to be able to live normal lives once again. Both of them, at the beginning, had truly believed that the Philosophers stone could offer them that. It could surpass equivalent exchange after all.

For the Homunculi, it was their very heart. Their lives depended on the Philosophers stone; once it was gone, they were no more.

For Father and Hohenheim alike, it was them. They were Philosophers stones – and there was nothing they could now do about it. Both of them had lived with it in very different ways. But that didn't change the fact that the Philosophers stone was them.

But for Ran Fan, it was something of hatred. It had taken her beloved prince, Ling, away from her. She could never forgive it for that. And maybe she was insane for thinking so. Even so, she hated the philosophers stone.

She had seen what it had done to Ling. At first the very thought of finding it had completely taken over. It had led Ran Fan and Ling from Xing to Amestris, fighting many battles. And though she had know idea what had happened, she knew one thing – it had finally taken over.

For Ling, the Philosophers stone was a drug.


	17. Little White Lie

**Eta #17: Little white lies**

Decieving a nation.

_Again I'm so sorry for the delay. This one is dedicated to causmicfire, whi made my dad when I saw the reviews sitting in my inbox. I hope you enjoy this one! I don't own FMA. There's slight spoilers for volume 12, and quite a few things implied...I'm leaving it up to your imagination.  
_

When Ling and Ran Fan got back to Xing, they told no one of what had truly happened on their journey. Some of it had to be explained (like why Ran Fan had lost an arm and had ocme back with this strange metal one instead), and they also found themselves responsible for Mei's exploits as well (why had the young girl come back, left her clan with something, and then dissapeared again?). On that trek back from Amestris, they had agreed on one thing – telling their nation white lies was better than the truth.

After a few months, no one asked any more questions. The court knew that whatever Ran Fan and Ling were hiding was a secret – and those who remembered the couple in their earlier days knew that both of them were extremely good at keeping secrets.

"White Lies" - used for good, but still not the truth. However, there are circumstances where it is best not to tell the truth, and that is where white lies came in.

Ling had never felt completely happy decieving Xing. He knew it had to be done – if Xing heard the truth about those terrible battles which had taken place, the pain that their prince had gone through, what had truly happened – well, lets just say the Fuhrer would have a nation of very angry people out for revenge.

Some nights, Ran Fan would find herself having to remind her lover that the white lies were for good. It was never easy, but Ran Fan had her ways...


	18. Nightmare

**Eta #18: Nightmare**

You shouldn't worry so much...

_So sorry for no update for ages guys. I've been__ busy drawing. But the internet seems very lonely this weekend, as most of the people I know are off to Minamicon, plus L.A.S put something on her dA, so I thought I'd better update._

_ About this one - I quite like it. Ran Fan's dream sequence is semi-inspired by something I wrote in English when we were studying complex sentances, which sounds odd... So hope you enjoy this one! _  


She ran, faster, and faster still, down the empty hallway. But it wasn't quite empty – it was only her very wish that made it empty, the fact that she was pleading with all her heart that the scene in front of her eyes was not true.

She heard the heavy clank of footsteps behind her. Though she knew that they were not to be feared, she ran even faster, desperately trying to confirm that what she was seeing was not real. It couldn't be... it wasn't...

"I'm so sorry Ran Fan. There was nothing I could do. You can't save him now,"

She kept running. She would help him, she would save him, she would take him back to Xing and he would become emperor like they had always discussed when they were kids. All their dreams would not be for nought.

But, as she reached him, he truth hit her. And she felt so helpless. Edward had been right, there was nothing she could do, she had lost the battle... and the one she cared most for.

"Ran Fan..." Ling murmured softly, eyes hanging low.

Ran Fan turned pale, her eyes in a state of shock, and she screamed. "NO... This can't be happening... please Ling, I need you!..."

The owner of the clanking footsteps had finally caught up with her. She began to hear murmured voices, shaking on her shoulder, her prince...

She bolted upright, looking straight into Ling's eyes, before falling into his lap, sobbing violently. Seeing the distress Ran Fan was in, Ling wrapped his arms back around her, trying his best to comfort her.

"You were screaming, and tossing about like something dreadful had happened," still holding Ran Fan, Ling spoke quietly over the noise of her sobbing.

After a few moments, Ran Fan spoke, still sobbing. "It was dreadful. Father had you, and you were almost dead and there was nothing I could do about it. Even Edward had given up,".

"Look, I'm not about to die anytime soon, okay?" He lifted Ran Fan's chin up so he could look into her eyes. "Don't worry about me so much. You keep having these nightmares, and you shouldn't. I'm not someone worth your worrying," He continued to stare into her eyes.

"But Prince, I do worry about you. I can't help it. You're always getting yourself into trouble,"

"How about I promise to try and stay out of trouble?" Ling said, hands around Ran Fans waist.

"Fine,"


	19. Musical Chairs

**Eta #19: Musical Chairs**

Watching and Learning

_I don't think you want to listen to my list of excuses. I've been drawing a lot, mainly. But here is another chapter for you... I hope it's obvious that they're playing muscial chairs in the beginning. Depending on how you look at the last line, this could mean something different as well. I think everyone will interpret that differently._

A child dashed around, trying to reach the seat desperately before his friend did. Unfortunately, he tripped, and his friend got the chair before him. There was a rousing chorus of friendly laughter as all the other kids looked at the poor boy, before one girl leant him and hand to help him up.

From the sidelines, two young adults watched. One could tell that they were not natives to this land – their dark hair and eyes, and the way they stood watching made it obvious. The taller male one, whispered something to the shorter female one, and they went, leaving the children to their game.

"Ling, are you okay?" Ran Fan asked. "You've been going to see those kids play that game every morning for a week now,".

Ling looked at Ran Fan, before stretching his arms out behind his head. "I realised something while watching them play. Something I probably should have realised before, but only now has it come to me,".

"What?" Ran Fan looked up into Ling's eyes, which seemed to be deep in reflection.

"That the battle that we were having with the homunculi and the struggle for the royal throne wasn't really that different to the game those kids were playing. Things can change at any moment, even when you think you're safe you're not really," Ling replied.

Ran Fan knew what Ling was talking about. And she too saw the similarities between the children's game and the battles they had fought. She knew Ling's point. She knew he was right. And maybe some of these people who fought in those battles could have learned a lesson from those kids.

And maybe then she and Ling wouldn't be exiles.


	20. Potential

**Eta #20:Potential**

Staring through a window

_Written after reading chapter 81 and seeing LinGreed. Thought I'd write a drabble to celebrate._

_This one offers yet another take on who Ling's mother actually was: I've written her as a variety of different people, from the woman resposible for Ling's quest, to a woman hungry for power, to a lovely caring woman. Hardly anything is actually known about her, so she's an interesting character to write._  


Empress Yao sat in her room, staring out the window. There was a maid standing slightly behind the Empress, but she paid no notice. All her attention was focused on her young son.

From Empress Yao's room, she had a clear view of where the guards practised. Many royals, including her husband, had suggested to her several times that she would be better of with a room with a nicer view, but she liked this one. It amused her to see her young son at work, along with his young guard in training.

He seemed to be getting beaten quite badly by his elder brothers. Which wasn't anything out of the ordinary. But then there was still that session last week, where Ling had been as red as a beetroot, and no one quite knew why.

It was odd that Ran Fan wasn't down there with him. The two had been spending almost every waking moment together recently; some had said that they were joined at the hip.

Although Ling didn't seem to be very useful now, those who had trained him said he had a lot of potential. And as the Empress left her room, she wondered how soon that potential would be unleashed.

Down in the old training courtyard, the two stood, looking round, amazed at how empty the place was. It had been years since they had trained there, but they could still remember some of the sessions so clearly.

Up in her room, Empress Yao looked out at the young couple as she always did. The sun glinted slightly off Ran Fan's automail arm, identifying the couple to definitely be Ling and Ran Fan. They seemed to be talking, reminiscing about the old days.

Empress Yao knew that the time in Amestris had changed the pair. She could not begin to imagine what the two had gone through there, and no one wanted to reveal anything. She just knew that it had been one long hard battle.

But, both of them had come back unharmed. For that she was glad. Both Ling and Ran Fan seemed more mature, and kept to themselves more than they used to, but there seemed to be no long lasting harm, apart from Ran Fan's missing arm.

And there was another thing that had happened in Amestris – Ling had unlocked his full potential.


	21. Circus

**Eta #21:Circus**

Fun on a Weekend

_I'm not going to try and apologize for the stupidly late update - I'm not even sure if there are people still out there reading this. But anyway, this one kind of has a humurous feel, so it's quite light and fun._

Looking round, Ran Fan was sure it wasn't just her that was thinking it. Ling probably was too – she just couldn't be bothered to ask him.

And what precisely was Ran Fan thinking?

That the antics of the Elric brothers reminded her so much of the circus that she and Ling had seen as children.

Both Edward and Alphonse were mucking about at this precise moment in time. They deserved to have their moments of peace though.

And after all, it wasn't like Ran Fan and Ling had ever not let their hair down. The stunt they had pulled ordering everything on the room service menu in the Elric's hotel had been pretty laughable.

Winry appeared on the horizon, yelling for Ed – Ran Fan thought that she wanted him for a check up or something. Ed heard, scowled for a single moment, and then looked up, before yelling "Hey, Win! Get down here!".

Upon hearing Edward's words, Winry came running, only to be met with a water balloon in her face. The expression on her face turned from happiness to extremely furious, her hand clutching her wrench, ready to slam it into Ed's head.

Which she did, with a yell of "EDWARD!!"

As Alphonse tried to calm Winry down, Ling took Ran Fan by the hand and led her away. "Shouldn't we go and help Ed?" Ran Fan asked, wondering where Ling was taking her.

"Nah," Ling said, continuing on. "Let him fight his own battles. He's dealt with Winry before. Nothing new..."

And while Ed was getting severely punished by Winry, Ling and Ran Fan stood together on the top of a hill, gazing at the landscape around them.


	22. Memories in a box

**Eta #22: Memories in a box**

"One last wish of a man"

_(SPOILERS FOR CHAP 82!) After reading the latest FMA chapter, I was dancing around me room for joy. LING IS BACK!! And it's proper Ling... I loved that last line... I was jumping up and down and squeeing! And seeing as I have no one to currently yell out, I thought I'd pour my excitement into writing a chapter. I'm really happy now, that chapter has probably made my week - along with L.A.S's review... I love you L.A.S! LING!!_

It had been Hohenheim's last wish that his sons write down everything they had learnt on their journey. It was the last thing he said before disappearing off.

Ed had not been happy, to say the least. But, with the persuasion of Al, eventually he agreed. There was one condition – that everyone who had been involved with the homunculi should place at least one thing in the box that they were placing all those memories in, which Ling had agreed to bury in the Xerxes desert.

For some it was easy to choose what memories they would put away. For others, however, it was not.

Though Ling knew what he wanted to put in the box – all his memories of the time when Greed had been in control, even the memories of the old Greed that had been reawakened by Bido, Ran Fan was having a harder time. She had not been around for a lot of the time – pulling out of the fight after her arm got damaged, and only returning recently after Ling had tracked her down.

It was only when Winry asked, what it had been like not knowing what was happening in the grand scheme of things, not knowing who was dead or alive, in the the battle that was raging so far away, that Ran Fan knew which part of her memories were going to be put in the box.

In the Xerxes ruins, Ran Fan stood by Ling's side as they buried the box. Hopefully, it would lie hidden until such time as the knowledge wanted to be found.

"So that's over and done with," Ling said, placing his arm round Ran Fan as they walked back to where the horses that Roy Mustang had provided. "What do we do next?"

Ran Fan wondered for a moment before answering, "Your parents and your siblings haven't seen you fo ages... And we did promise Mei that we'd tell the Chan's that she won't be coming back after her current visit,".

Ling sighed. "S'pose we better get to Xing. And besides, I'm hungry. I could do with some nice Xingese cuisine,".


	23. Horsemen of the Apocalypse

**Eta #23: Horsemen of the Apocalypse**

Turning my back; There are more things to do.

_Sorry for no updates over the past month - been busy drawing away. I've also got a new laptop, and am now using different software, so that's hindered it a bit. I don't think this is one of my best, purely because I couldn't think of much to fit the theme, but I hope you enjoy it none the less._

There weren't many divisions to the Xingese army. There was the regular army, the Emperor's guards and one or two specialist troops. But that was about it.

Or so the people thought. In truth, there was another section. A top secret section, who rode out at night checking that everyone was safe. They were the Horsemen of the Apocalypse. The name had come from ancient times, and no one knew quite why they were called that, but it had stuck for thousands of years and was just going to keep sticking.

On Ran Fan's return to Xing, they were the first people she ran into. Luckily, the captain recognised her as Prince Ling's guard, or she could have ended up dead very quickly. They helped her, transported her to the capital, back to the Emperor's palace where she could explain what had happened to Ling.

Nearing the city, the Horsemen stopped, resting for a while. Ran Fan wandered off on her own, her memories of her and Ling playing as they had used to be as kids overwhelming her inside. Upwards she went, so high she could see the Capital and the Emperors palace.

_Ling _she said _I know you're somewhere out there. What trouble you've gotten yourself into now I don't know, but I know it's big, or grandfather wouldn't have been in such a hurry to get me out of Amestris. You said you had the philosophers stone, but not being able to deliver the message yourself makes me worry about what's happened. You know I could never forgive myself of there was anything I could have done to help you._

_And one last thing. Don't be stupid._

With that, she took the scrap of silk from her pocket, with the hasty Xingese "I have the Philosophers stone" scrawled on it, and dropped it into the city below, turned her back and left.

After all, there were battles to be fought.


	24. Fatal Error

**Eta #24: Fatal Error**

Never rest on one mistake

_I'm extremely sorry about not updating this for months (you can slap me, chuck bricks at me, whatever you like) I have been kinda busy, but there's no real excuse. But, I;m back on with inspiration again, so here we go with another theme. This turned out very depressing - more so than I meant. Also, slight spoilers for the latest chapter (90)_

It was in that moment, in that moment of the split second, when he looked at her and saw the decision she had made just from her eyes when everything split apart. She could see that he dissaproved – the shock and the horror was clear to read on his face. But still, this was the only way that she could see to save him.

Looking back on it later, she realised that this had been a fatal error. It hadn't been the first mistake, not by far, but none of the others had had such serious consequences. And for the mistake that she had made there, she had lost her Prince.

Everything she had done since then had gone towards trying to fix that one single error. Getting the automail done and recovering in record time (everyone has said it had been a miracle, but those who knew the young warrior well knew that it was her determination to save Ling that had given her the strength to pull her through so quickly). Tracking the Homunculi down to try and find her Master once again.

So when Hohenheim told her to go and find her Prince, she was eternally grateful. Finally, a chance to atone for her grievous mistake.

Even now, Ran Fan still thought of that moment as her saving grace. Everyone had moved on since then, new lives, away from the danger they had all faced when they were younger. It seemed like everyone had got a happy ending – Ed and Winry were loving happily with her automail business, Mustang and Hawkeye had left the Military and were now working as advisers in Xing, and Al had been restored to his former body and was now searching the world for different stories and tales of alchemy and all the legends connected.

But not Ling. And not her. Ling was gone forever, as was her future. She hadn't been back to Xing since the incident. Her Grandfather had taken the news of the Prince's death back to the Emperor, her being too scared of the retribution she would face for failing to protect him.

Instead, she had stayed mainly in Amestris, floating around many places. In Central she could always rely on Maria Ross for shelter and some comforting words of advice. Whenever she thought she had got something that could possibly bring Ling back, she went to the Elrics.

And when she just needed to reflect, she went to Xerxes. She couldn't explain it. Somehow, it always made her feel better, feel like Ling was there and everything was okay once again.

But as soon as she left, that illusion was broken. No more Ling, no more life, just her all on her own.

Only one thing kept her going. The thought she had managed to atone for her previous mistake.

Too bad she had had to go and make an even bigger one.


	25. Vocal

**Eta #25: Vocal**

Reunion ~ before reckoning

_Whoo! This one's the Longest yet, measuring in at 1467 words. I seem to have the feel of this pairing back. This is a continuation of what was hinted at in chapter 90, so some spoilers littered throughout. In addition to the usual credit to Hiromu Arakawa, I'd also like to give a bit of credit to Jonathon Stroud and Eoin Colfer for inspiring me with two particular bits. Let me know if you think you've spotted them!_

"Never though I'd see you here." Was the off handing comment he chucked out on seeing her, before carrying on with what he had been doing before, rifling through various supply boxes loitering about. "Thought I'd lost you when I abandoned that little red shrimp and those idiotic chimeras back in the forest."

Ran Fan just stood there, as stoic and as silent as ever. From the way Greed turned his head to look at her after a few minutes, it was clear that he wanted a response from her. But she wasn't going to humour him, not the on who had taken her prince away. He could stand there in silence for all she cared until he let the young master back out again. And from what she had seen of Greed (which admittedly, wasn't a whole lot. But it was enough) he wasn't one to do that willingly.

"My my, we don't talk much do we?" Greed said, treating it more of a statement than a question. "Makes a nice contrast to that idiot of a prince who I can't shut up about you most of the time" Ran Fan's eyes lit up at this, just in the slightest, but Greed still caught it. "Ahh, that got a response out of you didn't it?" Though the mask hid any signs Greed could find of a blush, he could tell from the way she was wringing her hands slightly that she was embarrassed. Or at least, that's what Ling was telling him from the very back of his mind.

"If you're not going to talk you could at least take that mask off so I can see that pretty face that I've heard so much about over these last months." It was a perfectly reasonable request Greed thought, not even one that was particularly greedy (damn, he was losing his touch. Must be the effect of Ran Fan on Ling... How much more obvious could these two be?). But somehow he ended up with one of those tiny knives she had the nerve to call a weapon next to his throat. Though surely she knew it would do no good? And Greed severely doubted she could ever deal a blow to her prince's body.

Her words were just as sharp as the knife that she held. "What are you planning, Greed?" Too bad they were just as useless as the knife as well.

"She finally speaks. I was beginning to wonder if you actually had a tongue, or whether you lost that like your arm" He was having far too much fun taunting her. It was interesting seeing Ling's reactions to the various barbs as well. "And out the knife down, we both know that it's useless."

Seeing the truth in his words, Ran Fan lowered the knife, but didn't stow it away. And although Greed was now free to move, he stayed there, looking Ran Fan dead in the eyes. "You really think that I'm gonna tell you anything?" He glanced down at her automail arm. When he looked up again, he saw the mask hanging loose round her neck.

Finally he got to see the pretty girl. And Ling was right, she was pretty. Not in the way that some of the women back at the devils nest had been (stop thinking about that, he chatisised quickly), but there was another sense of beauty. Not that Ling was exactly helping (Why did the boy feel the need to let off a full symphonic orchestra in his head every time he saw this girl. Honestly. It was clouding his judgement)

"I think you're going to tell me because right now I'm the only ally you really have" her soft voice penetrated right down to Greed's core. And those eyes.

Greed though, being Greed, tried to toss it off with the usual casualness he treated everything with. "You think I need you, you insignificant little serving girl? And what need do I have for allies? They only serve to drag me down" He wasn't even aware of the fact that he was practically yelling now.

Ran Fan stood there, seemingly unmoved by Greed's outburst, even though the voice in her head was screaming at her to get out of there. "So what about those at the Devils Nest?"

And with just those few words, Ran Fan had unknowingly let all hell lose. Who knows what she had been expecting, but it definitely wasn't this. Greed lunged for his sword in a pure passion of anger, waving it about madly, sometimes trying to strike Ran Fan, sometimes not.

There was a few minutes of this. She just let Greed continue on his mad rage, knowing that she had come so close to do the same so many times over the past few months.

All of a sudden it suddenly came to a halt. Greed stopped with his back to Ran Fan. Silently, he placed the sword down on one of the boxes which Greed had been investigating back when Ran Fan had first arrived. He turned around and Ran Fan was greeted by...

"Hey Ran Fan, did you miss me?" Ling, with his trademark grin and hand up palm. Ling, who she'd spent so many months agonising silently over, was standing there before. She could have wept, only that would be showing weak resolve, and she could never show that in front of Ling. Never.

"Young Master...?" She was almost certain it was him, but she just had to make sure. Who knew what Greed had up his sleeve?

"Yep. Greed's still in here though" He answered her unsaid question that he knew she had already guessed the answer to, but thought it better to clear it up then leave it hanging. "You know, you might not speak much, but when you do, you really make an effect." He smiled at her, hoping desperately for a response.

"It's good to see you again" She said, after quite a gap. Ling looked up in her at surprise. Of all the possible responses he had had running through his head, this wouldn't have been the one that he would have picked.

"I missed you" He admitted. Slowly, with the utmost care, he reached out towards Ran Fan, his callused fingers finding her cheek. She flinched slightly, unused to the close contact (and with the knowledge that this could never be), but did not draw back. Taking this as a good sign, Ling pulled her into a hug, his arms wrapping around her, relieved to see that she was really okay. This was their first proper reunion. The brief one on the middle of the battlefield did not count. It was too short.

Seeing that Ling had no bad intentions, and that who cared if they broke protocol just once, especially as no one was there, and there was only one person who had a clue where they might be (and from what Ran Fan had seen of him, he didn't seem like the type to say anything. After all, he knew well of what Forbidden Love could mean), she wrapped her arms back round him. It felt good to have her prince so close, even if she knew well and good nothing could come of it. It wasn't to say they hadn't been this close before, but it had never felt quite this way.

They broke apart, neither of them speaking, just dwelling in their closeness and the feeling that they were as close as they ever could be.

Ling broke the silence "Well, we better get going. After all, I don't like the feeling of leaving this battle for Ed to decide. He'll muck it up somehow. And with Greed, we have an advantage,"

Ran Fan just smiled at him, letting him know of her approval. Quickly, she pulled her mask back on, signifying that it was time for battle once again.

"You know, Greed was right. You're really not a very vocal person are you?" Ling asked, beginning to rake through the piles that Greed had made. _No, not that one you fool, _Greed cursed, but Ling wasn't listening one bit. "Not that that's a problem, but it's nice to hear you speak."

"If it pleases you, Young Master" Ran Fan replied, all their closeness of those moments ago forgotten. Now, they were just Master and Servant. No more slip ups.

Ling chose to ignore the slight ice in words, continuing on regardless. "Hold this for a sec, will you?" He asked, and Ran Fan took the object from him.

Greed still hadn't answered her question from earlier, but at that moment she didn't care. She just wanted to spend all the time she possibly could with her prince before the Final Battle and The Promised Day.


End file.
